


Time To Let Go

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dragon Flower, Dragon Star, F/F, Motherhood, Regal Believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina realizes Henry's plans for after school and Maleficent helps her through it.





	Time To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish: "I can't sleep." - dragon queen

Regina knew he wouldn’t be home that night and even so, she sat on the couch, staring into space.

 

She and Henry hadn’t had a fight, a real fight, in years. The last one she could think of was right after the curse hit. Sure, there were disagreements here and there, but nothing major. But he was getting older and starting to pull away. She knew what was happening, he’d be leaving home soon and wanted to put some distance between them, to make it easier.

 

Which was what lead to the blow up. It was his senior year and his normally good grades were slipping. Regina knew when he was trying and when he was bullshitting, unfortunately, it was the latter. He said he was graduating soon, grades didn’t matter, she disagreed. One thing lead to another and they were in a screaming match. He had stormed out of the house, saying he was going to spend the night at a friend’s house. (He knew better than to go to Emma’s, she’d say the same thing.)

 

“It’s after midnight.”

Regina looked up and found Maleficent standing there. “I can’t sleep.”

Maleficent nodded and dropped down beside her. “He’s fine, you called Hansel’s house, they’re safe there.”

“It’s not that. I’m not upset that he’s mad at me. That’s just a part of parenthood. I just…we only have so much time left. And I don’t want to spend it arguing.”

“I thought you said he opted out of going to college.”

“Yeah, but that only means one thing.” She shook her head. “Mal, as a kid, all he talked about was going to NYU. That was only heightened after he lived there for a year. If he doesn’t want to go there, that means he has another idea in mind. He’s going to leave, travel. Maybe somewhere that…that isn’t easy for me to get to.”

Maleficent pushed her hair behind her ears and stroked her neck. “He’s 18.”

“It just went by so fast.”

“Yeah, I know how that goes.”

 

Regina frowned, her mind floating to Lily. She was living her own happy ending with her wife, it included a lot of traveling. This on top of the already 30 years that Maleficent spent separated from her.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought this up with you…”

“No, we’re married.” Maleficent took her hands into her own. “I get it. It’s hard to realize your child is growing up. But you know at the end of the day, your child will always need you.”

“I don’t know how true that is.”

“Lily talks to me all the time, needing advice about her marriage. Heck, even Emma goes to the not-so-Charmings from time to time.”

Regina softly smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“And you know, you did an amazing job with him. He’s a perfect young man.”

“I’m just not ready.”

“I know, but he is. So, it’s time to let go.”

 

Regina gnawed on her lip, leaning against Maleficent.

 

“You mean Henry, right? Because I don’t think I can let go right now.”

Maleficent chuckled, keeping one hand grasped in hers, while putting her other arm around Regina. “You don’t ever have to let go of me.”


End file.
